youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kingdom's New Groove
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" It will appeared on Youtube on November 25, 2020. Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Kuzco (Llama) - King Juilen (Madagascar) *Yzma - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Kronk - Wreck-It Ralph *Kronk (Angel) - Megamind *Kronk (Devil) - Tighten (Megamind) *Chicha - Anna (Frozen) *Pacha - Kristoff (Frozen) *Chaca - Penny (Bolt) *Tipo - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Bucky the Squirrel - Scrat (Ice Age) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - Colette Tatou (Ratatouille) *Jaguars - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) *Theme Song Guy - Sportacus (Lazytown) *Rudy the Old Man - Bert (Sesame Street) *The Matchmaker - Chris McLean (Total Drama) *Peasant Near Yzma - Edd (Edd, Edd n Eddy) *Announcer for Pacha - Johnny (Stoked) *Mudka's Meat Hut Cook - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Cat Yzma - Bellwether (Zootopia) *Llamas - Various Lemurs *Birthday Singers - "Littlest Pet Shop" Characters *Two Men Playing Checker - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *First Guard - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Crocodiles - Alligators in the Moat (The Swan Princess) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Man giving thumbs up - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Man for Bride Choosing - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Second Guard - Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Brides - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), London Tipton (The Suite Life Series), Briar Beauty (Ever After High), ???, ??? (Nimona (2020)) and Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Misty the Llama - Clover (All Hail, King Juilen) *Woman with Pinata - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Children with Pinata - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Guards - Various Warriors From "Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian" *Cow Guard - Otis (Barnyard) *Warthog Guard - Webkinz Warthog *Gorilla Guard - Webkinz Gorilla *Ostrich Guard - Quackers (Webkinz Series) *Lizard Guard - Chameleon (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Octopus Guard - Mark Chang (The Fairly Oddparents) *Turtle Kuzco - Franklin the Trutle *Bird Kuzco - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Whale Kuzco - Big Ben (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *3rd Guard - Tzekal-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Trampoline Owner - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Chicha's Baby - Jack-Jack (The Incredibles) *Kronk's Scouts - Jin, Yi and Peng (Abominable) Scenes Index: *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 1 - Opening ("Perfect World") *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 2 - Kristoff's Arrival/The Kingdom's Advisor *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 3 - Theotopia *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 4 - Scarlet Overkill's Revenge *The Kingdom's New Groove" Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Kingdom's New Groove" Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Kingdom's New Groove" Part 7 - Kristoff Returns Home *The Kingdom's New Groove" Part 8 - Demon Lemur! *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Kristoff to the Rescue *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 10 - A Transition of Power *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 11 - Battle on the Bridge *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 14 - A Lemur Alone/Friends Finally *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Kristoff's House *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 17 - Scarlet Overkil Confronts King Juilen (aka Theo) *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix Up of Vials *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 19 - Scarlet Overkill's Cat Form *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Kingdom's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *All Hail, King Juilen *The Penguins of Madagascar *Nutri-Ventures: The First Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *The Lego Batman Movie *LazyTown *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Sesame Street *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 *The Suite Life Series *Ever After High *Nimona (2020) *Frozen 1 & 2 *Frozen Fever *Megamind *Where's Waldo? *The Aristocats *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *Stoked *Bolt *Meet the Robinsons *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Bee Movie *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *Ratatouille *The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3 *Littlest Pet Shop *Viva Piñata *The Incredibles 1 & 2 *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian *Barnyard *Webkinz Series *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Fairly Oddparents *Franklin the Trutle *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Zootopia *The Road to El Dorado *Gravity Falls *Abominable Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof